A Sky Full of Stars
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say a special concert is held as a one off... This is also IcebatofValikinRRBZ8's Christmas gift from me :) Merry Christmas bud! ;D [OC is Lan Hikari from Megaman NT Warrior...]


Yui yawned as she rolled out of bed onto the floor.

"Ugh... What time is it?"

She looked to the clock that was on the side of the room and she bolted upright. "It's m-morning!? I gotta get ready!"

She headed to the door after getting up, just to realise that she was still half asleep. That - and she ended up hitting the door on the way through. "Owwwch!" She yelped as she shook her head.

(Downstairs)

Yui and Ui were talking over breakfast as Uni placed more toast in front of her.

Yui began to nibble at it as she look at Uni with a curious expression. "I've got to sing tonight...With Lan..." She whispered, her cheeks going slightly red.

Ui smiled widely. "Hu! So, that's why you were so flustered yesterday! Oh, this is amazing!"

Yui nodded. "Yes, now please, don't say I told you... I'll be pre...Practicing in my room for an hour before I leave. Any re-"

"I have one!"

Yui rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. What would you like this time?"

Uni looked at the plate first. "Firstly, gimme your plate so I can wash up. Secondly, I'm going to need to know where this place is. I can get a taxi there and see the performance with you. And your boyfriend" She winked at Yui.

Yui went bright red. "He's N-n-n-not that! At least..." She fiddled with her thumbs. "Not yet..." She grinned.

Uni smiled as Yui handed her the plate and headed to the kitchen. 'I'm so happy for my sister... She finally has someone who loves her as much as me!'.

[Auditorium, nearby the Tokyo Sky Tree]

Yui raced in as the entire of Tea Time were setting up their instruments.

She panted as she arrived next to Lan who was setting up his guitar. She put her hands on her knees and bent over slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm late" She whispered, trying to get her breathe back.

Lan smiled at her. "No problem. Just get your instrument ready. I need you on the backing. I'm on guest vocals, remember?"

Yui nodded. "Of course! Oh, Guita~" She turned and headed straight for her guitar and picked it up, wrapping it around her neck, and turning back around. "I'm ready!"

Lan nodded. "Alright everyone, after me... One...two...three!"

[Tokyo Sky Tree - Stage]

"Tonight, we have the extradionary talents of Tea Time and even Lan from Megaman on guest vocals...Now, everyone, if you would please give a hand to them!"

Everyone went quiet as the song began...

Mugi's piano skills started and showed talent as Lan began to play his guitar. "Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars, I'm gonna give you my heart, Cause you're a sky cause you're a sky full of stars, Cause you light up the path..."

Everyone in the audience started to cheer and reached their hands into the air. Nearly everyone bouncing up and down to the music that the band started to create. Ritsu's drums and Mio's bass skills starting to shine as Lan carried on singing.

"And I don't care go on and tear me apart, And I don't care if you do. Cause in a sky cause in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you"

Yui appeared onto the stage and began to back up Lan's skills which had both Lan and the audience cheering (or smiling in Lan's case).

"Cause you're a sky cause you're a sky full of stars, I want to die in your arms. Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark, I'm gonna give you my heart...!" Lan leaned across to Yui and she nodded, responding by playing even better. Even matching Lan's speed. Confetti sprewing out amongst them all.

"And I don't care go on and tear me apart, And I don't care if you do. Cause in a sky cause in a sky full of stars, I think I see you...I think I see you"

"Cause in a sky cause in a sky full of stars, I think I see you...I think I see you."

"Cause you're a sky you're a sky full of stars, Such a heavenly view..." Lan winked at Yui who went red. "You're such a heavenly view."

"Thank you Yui Hirasawa...Also...Please be my girlfriend?"

Yui, who was already red, went even redder (Tomato colour) and nodded rapidly as her sister was watching...

With such a smile on her face.

[The End.]

* * *

There you go buddy! ;D

Merry Christmas!


End file.
